Sakon and Ukon
Introduction Sakon and his older brother '''Ukon '''were twin brothers from Otogakure and the apparent leader(s) of the Sound Four. Personality History (Naruto Manga) Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities As a member of the Sound Ninja 4, Orochimaru's elite ninja, Sakon and Ukon are powerful Shinobi's. According to Orochimaru, they were noted to be the strongest and fastest members of the entire Sound Four, surpassed only by Kimimaro. Sakon tended to prove this point by unnecessarily using extremely powerful moves to show off. They were able to hold their own against one of Fairy Tail's strongest Wizards Gray Fullbuster, and they were able to fight on par with two off Lamia Scales strongest wizards, Lyon Vastia and Chelia Blendy. Chakra and Physical Abilities Ninjutsu Kekkei Genkai With their kekkei genkai, Sakon and Ukon are able to merge and separate with each other at will. Ukon generally used this ability to remain within Sakon's body where he could bring out some of his body parts to aid Sakon in battle. This made him a highly dangerous opponent in hand-to-hand combat, as in addition to defending Sakon's blind-spots, he allowed Sakon to perform three armed punches and three legged kicks. Even if the enemy could block the first strike, the other two would blindside him. In the anime, they could kick up a whirlwind by spinning their legs. When Ukon separates from Sakon's body, the two can attack independently and simultaneously against their opponents. However, he was not used to moving on his own for too long and thus he would tire out easily. Additionally, since Ukon is not usually the main body and hasn't had much experience being the main body, he had difficulty controlling his body when Sakon needs to heal inside Ukon's body. The two could heal any injures very quickly when merged together. Under the influence of the cursed seal, this ability was enhanced enough to allow them to merge with the bodies of others. * Multiple Fist Barrage: Ukon's arms sprout from one of Sakon's and they punch the opponent, tripling the usual damage. * Multiple Leg Barrage: Ukon's legs sprout from one of Sakon's and they kick the opponent, tripling the usual damage. * Multi-Leg Hurricane: Sakon and Ukon use their legs to spin with strong force to generate a whirlwind capable of deflecting any incoming attacks. * Multiple Leg Windmill * Demon Parasite Jutsu: A parasitic assassination technique that Sakon and Ukoncan use with their level 2 cursed seal active, and their unique kekkei genkai. With the power of chakra, he disassembles his body down to a cellular, and even to a proteinic level, and enters the enemy's flesh. This cruel technique gradually corrodes the inner bodily cells of those he merges with, and death ensues. The downside of this technique is that any injuries the host body receives are also suffered by the user, leaving them susceptible to any of the host's suicidal attempts. * Ninja Art: Parasitic Blood Summoning Technique When separated from each other, Sakon and Ukon could perform Summoning: Rashōmon by standing at a certain distance away from each other. Fūinjutsu Cooperation Ninjutsu Cursed Seal As one of Orochimaru's closest and most powerful warriors, Sakon and Ukon had been given a cursed seal. When active in Level 1, it spread across their entire body in a pattern of curved lines and blotches. When in their Level 2 form, they resembled oni as their skin become red, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and black curved markings appears from the corners of their eyes a upward fashion. Their fingernails becomes longer and sharp, lips turns black and their mouth is torn from ear to ear and gains canine teeth. They gain long, waist-length white hair, their chins elongated, and a single long horn grows on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads. Symmetrically on opposite sides of their bodies, their hardened skin turns black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armor on their arms and legs. = Trivia Category:Hidden Sound Category:Coalition Captain Category:Coalition Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Naruto (Series) Category:Sound Four Category:A-Class Fighters Category:Brother Category:Twins Category:Military Personnel Category:Ninja World